


La maison au Bout du Chemin

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ashura - Freeform, Body Horror, House Hunting, M/M, Oni, Past Violence, Resurrection, Suicide, Yôkai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Une légende , un oni vivrait dans une maison a l'écart de tout. Cela semble le meilleurs endroit pour en finir. C'est du moins se que pensait Ikiru en allant avec un groupe de camarade de classe dans la maison loin de la ville et habitait par le mal. Le mal y serait présent , mais aucun mal peux déchirait d'avantage le jeune homme déjà brisé et rafistoler par l'amour que lui porte un de ses camarades.





	La maison au Bout du Chemin

Il y a cette maison, perdue à la sortie de la ville. À une bonne demi-heure de la grande ville, au fond d'un chemin de terre. Une vielle bâtisse semblable à un manoir japonais d'anciens seigneurs. Des murs grisés par le temps bouclaient le domaine, avec la maison en son centre, comme pour mieux attirer l'attention. Le jardin serait ravagé, rendu sauvage par l'absence d'humains. Personne n'a pu ressortir de la maison et c'est ici que les avis divergent. J'aime à penser que la maison est vide de tous meubles, cela serait le plus logique, mais certains parlent d'un palace meublé des bois les plus précieux et des pierres les plus rares.  
Cela semblait un lieu digne de l'urbex, ou un manoir de richesse stupidement riche, en bref, rien qui puisse m'intéresser, mais il y avait ce détail. Un détail qui avait attiré mon attention et ma curiosité naturelle envers l'étrange. J'avais entendu dire qu'un monstre y vivait, et tuerait les visiteurs perdus marchant proche de sa maison. Grand ou petit. Hideux ou envoûtant. Des griffes immenses ou des crocs venimeux. Un monstre vit dans la maison au bout du chemin. Je ne me serait jamais intéressé a elle sans ça, je n'aurais pas passé mes nuits blanches à chercher, à découvrir l'histoire du domaine malgré les années passées.

Maintenant j'étais là, marchant avec un groupe de ma classe, qui avait décidé de visiter la maison au bout du chemin. Un test de courage où je m'étais invité subtilement après avoir simplement fait remarquer que je connaissais l'histoire de la maison et de la forêt alentour et pris part à quelques débats en leur faveur.  
Tout ça pour me suicider, mais j'y étais maintenant, alors qu'importe les efforts passés. La douce lumière de fin d'après-midi me rappelait que j'étais proche de mon but. J'avais pris plusieurs boîtes de médicaments et un couteau pour en finir. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais cette journée serait ma dernière. En finir avec la vie et espérer une vie meilleure dans la mort.

\- On est encore loin ?

Je relevais mes yeux verts vers Yui, le cliché parfait du garçon populaire, avec ses cheveux blonds, courts, et ses yeux bleus. Il avait toujours son uniforme blanc et noir, et un collier de perle hawaïen au cou, rapporté de son dernier voyage, qui avait encore plus relevé son bronzage. Tout le contraire de moi et mes longs cheveux noirs et raides qui me tombaient dans les yeux, qui étaient d'un vert presque gris, cernés, ce qui ne mettait qu'en valeur ma peau blanche. Je m'étais juste changé, comme la plupart, quittant l'uniforme pour un jean et un sweat noir pour cacher mon corps meurtri.

\- D'ici quelques minutes, on devrait voir des murs, l'entrée du jardin.

C'était étrange d'être avec des personnes de mon âge. Je voyais devant moi Amy et Tiana marcher près de Yui, le collant presque. Les deux filles brunes étaient un peu les stars du lycée, riches, belles et malignes. Et elles étaient bien évidement éprises du blond.  
Plus ou moins à mon niveau marchait Sean, une brute de ma classe souvent renvoyé, mais avec qui je parlais, et plus au fil de nos années d'amitié. Avec ses cheveux teints en rouge et son look de voyou, j'étais tranquille quand on me voyait parler avec lui et parfois il arrivait à me faire oublier mes problèmes durant nos rencontres. Ses caresses me faisaient tout oublier quand je pouvais quitter le grenier, et même si ce n'était qu'une amitié je la vivais pleinement, jusqu'à voir la suite des événements.

J'avais un étrange pincement au cœur à l'idée que mourir ne me laisserait plus le voir ni même encore lui parler.  
Mais je n'allais pas faire marche arrière, et rien que sa présence à côté de moi me suffisait pour me rappeler qu'une lumière n'était pas suffisante pour éclairer une vie d'obscurité.

Je détournais les yeux, préférant observer mes autres "compagnons" de voyage alors que ma main se refermait sur la sienne.  
Derrière nous marchait un grand brun, membre de l'équipe de basket du lycée et assez populaire. Avec ses grands yeux bruns et ses muscles, la moitié des filles fantasmaient sur lui, ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur ami de Yui. À côté de lui sa petite amie, Miyo, la connasse du lycée. Une blonde platine, maquillée plus qu'elle ne le devrait et avec des habits hors de prix que personne à part elle n'avait les moyens de s'acheter pour une balade en forêt. Elle était le cliché de la bombe, une taille fine et une poitrine plus qu'avantageuse qui ne devait pas être naturelle. Suivie par un comportement insupportable, à blesser les autres avec des insultes ou des mises à l'écart.

En tout on était sept lycéens dans une forêt, près de l'ancienne maison des Shoyumaru.  
Mes recherches n'avaient presque rien apporté, à part l'histoire d'une famille qui est partie après plusieurs accidents mortels plus proche du meurtre que d'autre chose. Les Shoyumaru et leurs biens disparurent en une semaine, pour ne laisser qu'une maison et des rumeurs.

Le mur gris fut bientôt visible à travers les arbres, et je lâchai la main de Sean pour mieux observer le mur typiquement asiatique et surtout très japonais. À vivre dans de grandes villes modernes, j'en oublierai presque la beauté de notre culture. C'était rare de voir des murs de pierre avec des tuiles au-dessus dans nos grandes rues, mais pas il y a un temps pas si lointain.

\- On se sépare. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures.

Sans attendre plus, Yui partit avec les deux brunes vers la maison, dans le même style et les mêmes couleurs que le mur du jardin.  
Ash partit avec Melissa dans le jardin, sans un regard en arrière pour explorer sans doute les plantes sauvages ou les statues sans doute présentes entre les chemins de pierre. Tant mieux, enfin seul sans pour autant paraître suspect. J'allais pouvoir trouver un coin tranquille, et en finir.  
Un sourire déforma mes traits vides, et d'un mouvement de tête j'indiquai à Sean qu'il pouvait partir à son tour. Il devait sans doute penser que je le rejoindrais plus tard mais je me contentais de sourire pour le rassurer.

J'étais si excité, cela devais être morbide d'être heureux et excité à l'idée de mourir. Sans doute. Je m'en moque de toute manière.  
D'un pas lent je pénétrais a mon tour dans l'immense maison, observant le couloir aux nombreuses portes fermées. Mon regard passait d'une porte à l'autre, parfois en poussant une pour trouver une pièce vide ou au contraire remplie d'un meuble ou deux recouverts d'un drap pour la plupart.

C'était étrange à observer. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qui s'était passé entre ses murs. La Mort aura-t-elle cette même impression d'inconnu mais à la fois de banalité ? Ou plutôt cette excitation à chaque ouverture de porte ? Ou quelque chose de nouveau, mais je sais qu'on moins cela sera agréable avec tous les médicaments que j'ai pris.  
Je pense que je me trancherais les veines après avoir pris plusieurs médicaments. Ça serait une mort assez lente pour observer et vivre une dernière fois sans grande douleur. C'était toujours mieux que de se pendre ou de sauter dans le vide.

J'arrivais devant un escalier en bois, quelques marches étaient abîmées voir manquantes, mais j'étais curieux de voir si le premier étage ne me plairait pas plus. Aucune des pièces n'avait été à mon goût, et pour mourir je voulais un endroit calme et presque surréel.  
Silencieusement je grimpai les marches, un peu surpris de ne voir personne, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Personne n'allait me gêner ainsi. Être si proche de mourir et être arrêté par un réveil à l'hôpital et une série de questions, et après être enfermé de nouveau a la maison. Je ne pourrai pas retenter ma chance avant plusieurs mois, si j'avais de la chance. Plusieurs années si j'étais de nouveau enfermé à la cave.

Je secouai la tête pour oublier ces souvenirs morbides. Mon regard se portait sur un portrait de famille sur le sol, une marque de griffe déchirant la peinture. Je me baissai pour observer la famille, une femme en kimono au visage sévère, comme son mari en uniforme militaire et leurs trois enfants habillés eux aussi en kimonos traditionnels. Leurs visages étaient durs à voir, déchirés par la marque de griffe qui me laissait seulement voir la femme de la famille et ses sentiments peints par les doigts de l'Homme.  
Qui avait pu faire ça ? Un animale sauvage, non, plutôt une autre bande d'adolescents qui ont voulu faire une blague avec un couteau. Mon esprit ne put s'empêcher de faire un lien avec le soi-disant monstre. Même s'il existait, j'étais juste venu pour mourir, et ce n'était pas lui qui m'en empêcherait. J'espérais juste que Sean n'aurait rien. Lui, il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Je soupirai et posai le tableau contre une table, continuant de visiter l'étage dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit à mon goût, et ne pas visiter les autres étages. Lentement, je marchais dans le couloir, avant de voir une porte décorée, sculptée soigneusement pour laisser place à des motifs. Deux tengu face à face, tenant dans leurs serres une boîte. Les figures prenaient toute la place de la porte, et je regardais, curieux, ce travail artistique.  
C'était rare de voir des portes décorées. J'avais déjà vu des boîtes, des lits ou justes des statues dans nos livres d'histoire, mais j'étais admiratif devant un si beau travail que je pouvais voir en vrai. Je ne savais pas les Shoyumaru si riches. Avaient-ils d'autres objets dans le même style ? Non, ils les avaient sans doute pris avec eux. La porte ne devait être qu'un vestige impossible à prendre.

Je poussai la porte pour arriver vers une sorte de petit temple maintenant la pièce blanche. Un espace assez petit, pas plus de place que deux lits, mais avec une fenêtre large en face de moi avec des vitraux, encore ces protecteurs ailés, mais en couleurs, qui laissaient sur le sol blanc au parquet arraché des reflets rouges et noirs, avec quelques touches de vert. Tout avait un air de magie, comme si cet endroit était loin de la vie elle-même.  
Je souris, cet endroit me plaisait, et je laissai la porte ouverte pour m'asseoir face à la vitre un peu sale.  
Je laissai mon sac tomber devant moi et je sortis une lame fine volée à mon père, laissant l'instrument médical en métal tomber sur le sol dans un petit bruit, tandis que j'attrapais plusieurs boîtes de médicaments et une bouteille d'eau.

J'allais le faire, finalement j'y étais arrivé. Ma fin allait bientôt arriver, je ne vivrais plus, ils ne me feront plus rien.  
Je retirai mon sweat, laissant voir sur ma peau non couverte par le t-shirt gris à manches longues des bleus et des cicatrices. Je pris une première boîte d'antidouleurs et la vidai en quelques gorgées d'eau, laissant le médicament descendre dans ma gorge.  
Il me fallait juste attendre un peu, que le médicament fasse effet, et je me trancherais les veines. Je posai mon regard sur le vitrail, admirant la foret derrière sous les différents couleurs, sans remarquer les bruits de pas étouffés dans l'escalier. J'étais si fatigué que je fermais les yeux, mes cernes encore plus visibles sous les rayons aux couleurs diverses.  
Je me saisis du scalpel, celui qui m'avait déjà fait tant de mal, avant de relever mes manches, dévoilant d'autre blessures et cicatrices. Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer de larmes quand je tranchai la peau, gémissant avant d'avaler une nouvelle boîte. La douleur se tut petit à petit. En même temps, je voyais mes bras devenir plus blancs encore et le sol rougir sous le spectacle.  
La tête lourde, je m'allongeai sur le sol, tourné sur le côté les bras tendus vers mon sac trop loin. La douleur avait presque disparu, mais j'avais froid, si froid que remettre ma veste devenait primordial. Puis la force me quitta et je sentis plus que je ne vis mes bras tomber sur le sol.  
Mes yeux regardaient les taches noires et rouges, plusieurs questions sur le bout des lèvres, avant de fermer les yeux. Si cela pouvait allait plus vite, j'avais si froid que les secondes semblaient devenir des heures. Les antidouleurs avaient la mauvaise habitude de rendre le sang plus fluide, enfin dans mon cas c'était une bénédiction.

Ma respiration se calmait, se faisant de plus en plus lente tandis que mon sourire disparaissait en même temps que mes battements de cœur. Mon corps était immobile, une flaque de sang se formait sous mes poignets ouverts.  
La chaleur de mon corps disparaissait au fil des minutes alors que des pas se rapprochaient. Une ombre passa la porte, je l'entendais parler, mais n'arrivais pas à comprendre, alors qu'il courrait vers moi.

Je grimaçai quand je sentiss mon cœur battre de nouveau, quelqu'un tentant de me sauver alors que mes poignets continuaient de saigner et se vider. La bouche sur mes lèvres était douce, mais je ne voulais pas de son air, qu'il me laisse mourir ! Ses mains qui réveillaient mon cœur, elles devaient partir ! Je veux mourir, alors laissez-moi ! Juste laissez-moi seul comme à chaque fois !

Le sang coulait toujours de mes plaies, arrêtant définitivement mon cœur malgré la silhouette sombre qui tentait de me maintenir éveillé en parlant, criant presque malgré mes yeux fermésm. Je sentais une douce chaleur m'envahir après avoir eu si froid. Les mains arrêtèrent de tenter un massage cardiaque, sa bouche quittant mes lèves, quand la froideur commençait déjà à toucher mon corps.

oO La maison au bout du chemin Oo

J'ouvris les yeux, haletant alors qu'une douleur faisait trembler mes membres. Je gémis quand une main me caressa la tête, ça me rassurait qu'une personne soit près de moi alors que j'avais si mal. Je refermais les yeux sous une forte lumière. Je mourais enfin, ou j'étais dans une ambulance peut-être ?   
Je sentais une brûlure sur le dos de mes mains et de mes pieds, un tatouage rouge foncé prenant place en formant une flamme stylisée qui me fit gémir une nouvelle fois.  
Je n'avais même pas la force de crier quand je sentis quelque chose sortir de mon torse. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur la lumière vive. La douleur partait enfin, mais sentir ma poitrine se soulever sous ma respiration me fit peur. Je n'étais pas mort ?

Lentement ma vision se fit plus nette, en même temps la panique me submergeait.   
J'étais visiblement allongé dans un lit, un homme aux cheveux roux hirsute caressant ma tête, alors que je remarquais une corne noire sortant de son front sur le côté droit. Pointant vers le ciel et bien plus dangereuse que celle d'un animal. Je sus aussitôt que j'étais proche d'un Oni. Son kimono court et déchiré laissait ses bras nus à partir du coude, comme ses genoux libres du tissu. Ses yeux étaient rouges sanguinaires comme l'étaient maintenant les miens, et ses crocs dépassaient quand il souriait.

\- Déjà réveillé ? Que penses-tu de ta nouvelle apparence Ikiru ?

Je baissai aussitôt mon regard vers mon corps torse nu, habillé comme j'aurais imaginé un dieu hindouiste. Plusieurs tissus qui me faisaient le bas d'une tunique rouge et orange, une ceinture en or proche d'un bijou avec un rubis en son centre pour tenir le tout avec une allure un peu proche d'une armure. Quelques bijoux habillaient mon corps bien plus grand et vieux. Toutes cicatrices et bleus avaient disparu pour laisser place à plus de musculature. J'étais sûr que même mon visage avait mûri. Un bracelet en or sur chaque bras, mes pieds nus avaient un bracelet chacun. Sur mon torse, une pierre rouge était collée en son centre. Mes genoux étaient aussi décorés par des plaques en or sculptées soigneusement, tout en les protégeant, comme mes avant-bras.

Puis je me tournai vers le démon, surpris par sa voix si proche de celle de Sean. Maintenant que j'y regardais de plus près, c'était le même garçon, mais vieilli comme moi je l'étais maintenant. Je fronçai mes sourcils avant de toucher la corne qui lui sortait du front.

\- Sean ?

Puis je réalisais. C'était lui qui m'avait parlé en premier de la maison, aussi dit qu'un monstre y habitait. Et durant nos moments, c'était toujours dans un hôtel payé par ses soins, si on ne le faisait pas dans le lycée. Il était évident qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça chez moi, mais je ne me suis jamais posé la question pour Sean.

\- Tu es le monstre au bout du chemin.

Il sourit, comme si je venais de lui raconter une blague ou encore une anecdote amusante.

\- Tu as deviné tout seul ou c'est la corne qui t'a aidé ? D'ailleurs tu dois t'en douter mais mon vrai nom n'est pas Sean.  
\- Trop peu asiatique pour un oni.  
\- Tout à fait. Je me nomme Yasha, Kouchi no Ouji.  
\- Yasha, le prince de montagne. Comme dans l'histoire que tu me racontais.  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir menti ? Ni même d'avoir couché avec un monstre ?

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Je n'étais plus humain moi-même, maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas juger un oni dans mon état. Et avant, que je le pense humain ou oni, il restait Sean. Le seul qui m'avait tendu la main pour me relever malgré le nombre de fois que j'étais à terre.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Et tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es Sean, enfin Yasha plutôt.

Le démon sourit et m'aida a me relever alors que je me sentais encore nauséeux. À peine debout, je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir brisé de la chambre. Deux yeux rouges à la place de leurs couleurs tristes habituelles que je me traînais et une peau plus bronzée. Voir aussi mes longs cheveux raides tomber jusqu'à ma chute de reins était surprenant. Je regardais mon reflet, les deux mains sur le miroir cassé, alors que je pouvais voir a quel point j'avais changé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je sentais encore mon cœur s'arrêter de battre et le sang couler sans retenue de mes bras. J'étais encore dans l'ancien temple de la maison, et après avoir pris plus de médicament que je n'en n'avais jamais pris pour m'endormir et ne jamais plus me réveiller dans ce monde.  
Mais on m'avait retiré ce droit, on m'avait pris ce que je désirais le plus.

\- J'ai tenté de te sauver. Tu mourais sur le sol et je n'arrivais pas à te faire ouvrir les yeux. Tu es mort.

Il prit une pause, baissant les yeux comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux trouver ses mots. Ses yeux rouges se relevaient lentement pour observer mon reflet, laissant une main toucher mes longs cheveux.

\- Puis tu es devenu un yokai. Ton suicide t'a transformé en Ashura, et tu as une deuxième chance pour avoir une meilleure vie.

Pourquoi une deuxième vie quand on ne voulait pas de la première ?  
Je rougis quand une main se glissa dans mon dos et je tournai la tête vers Yasha pour rencontrer ses lèvres dans un baiser volé. Ce n'était pourtant pas mon premier baiser, surtout de lui, mais mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et vite comme un premier échange maladroit. Je me laissai pousser contre le lit, recouvert par le corps de mon amant.

\- Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cette fois-ci tu sois heureux. On sera les deux monstres de la maison. Rien que tous les deux.

L'idée me plaisait bien. Une maison pour nous seuls, sans devoir retourner à la ville et les problèmes de l'humanité. Je laissais l'Oni se blottir contre moi, embrassant mon cou alors que je fermais les yeux de plaisir. Peut-être que je devrais voir ce que cette nouvelle vie me réservait avant de la juger.  
Je laissais un soupir passer mes lèvres, tandis que ma peau s'enflammait sous le passage d'une main chaude sur mon torse. J'ouvris les yeux sur deux perles rouge foncé par le désir, laissant une main se glisser sur mes cuisses. Cette main sur ma peau était divine et je soupirai d'aise en sentant la chaleur venir en moi.

Une deuxième chance, et peut être que cette maison au bout du chemin m'importera plus qu'une ville grouillante. Peut-être que le monstre qui y habitait étais plus doux que ceux dans ma maison. Peut-être que je serais mieux ici.

**Author's Note:**

> Evyx a corriger se texte , grand merci a elle ~!


End file.
